


My Guardian Angel

by obisgirl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Homecoming, F/M, Gen, Heroes: Volume 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Monroe, not Peter Petrelli, rescues Claire from Sylar at homecoming. As for Peter, he never makes it to Odessa becomes he falls into a coma, and Nathan brings him back to New York. Meanwhile, after homecoming, HRG sends the Haitian to wipe Claire's memory of Adam, but he doesn't and Claire and Adam continue to secretly meet each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: I can’t really think of any at the moment. If you’ve seen “Homecoming” from season 1 and you’ve watched Adam from season 2, then there’s not much spoilers here.  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, just borrowing. All NBC’s and Tim Kring’s. Please don’t sue!

Adam Monroe studied the objects in the trophy case, reading over the newspaper clipping about the cheerleader. Over the centuries, he had heard about such cases as the cheerleader, or someone like her, who could heal but in the end, turned out to be something else.

Those other times he had been disappointed but this time felt different.This brave girl rushed into a burning train wreck and saved a stranger, and then vanished into the night. And she was only seventeen years old. Although, what was seventeen years old compared to being 400-years-old?

Adam was so engrossed in reading the article, he barely noticed a petite blonde girl coming his way. She bumped into him, smiling, as she clumsily walked away. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” she apologized.

He smiled, picking up her bag and giving it back to her. “Hey, do you know this girl, Jackie Wilcox?” he asked hopefully.

The blonde studied the article in the bookcase and then looked at the man. “Yeah, she’s going to be out in the field during halftime…she’s a cheerleader,” she said. “Are you a reporter or something?”

“Alumni,” Adam covered quickly,”I was just curious,”

Adam smiled at her thoughtfully before she turned away; he was surprised when she turned back to him. “Yeah know, between you and me, she’s nothing special. Just your average teenage girl,”

He shrugged. “She rushed into a burning fire and saved a man…sounds special to me,” he said.

The girl frowned, and started down the hall. “Hey!” he called out, and she turned back to him, “It gets better,”

She smiled playfully. “What does?” she asked.

“Life after high school...it gets a lot better,” he said, hoping to raise her spirits. The girl smiled, and continued down the hall. Adam sighed, turning back to the trophy case, reading over the article one more time before moving on. He needed to find this Jackie Wilcox and talk to her about her healing ability.

~~

Adam heard the scream coming from the girl’s locker room, and was surprised when he saw the same girl from before, running towards him wearing a maroon colored cheerleading skirt. She was covered in blood, horrified and shaking. He was about to ask her what happened when he saw a shadowy figure coming down the hall.

“Run!” he yelled at the girl.

Without hesitation, the girl continued down the hall, leaving Adam to confront the man.To Adam’s surprise, he flung lockers towards him. Adam was able to dodge a couple before he started running himself. He caught up with the girl. He tugged her arm, dragging her outside as they hurriedly climbed the steps of the amphitheatre.

“Who is he?” she asked him.

“I don’t know but you need to run and get help,” he advised her. The girl watched him reluctantly before running off to find help. As soon as Adam turned around, the man grabbed his arms, struggling with him until both of them fell over the wall of the amphitheatre.

~~

Adam wearily woke up, fixing his legs as he looked around for the man who attacked him and the girl. The man had run away but the girl came back, running towards him. She seemed in awe of him as he managed to sit up and gather his bearings.She looked at the height of the amphitheatre and then back to Adam.

“How did you --?” she asked.

Adam studied her once again, noting that while she was covered in blood, she had no open wounds or bruises from the attack. And he wandered, was she the girl he had been looking for?

“Are you the one?” he interrupted.

She seemed confused by his question, as she stood up. “I don’t know,” she breathed, “I’m just a cheerleader,” She turned to run but curiously turned back to him. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“Adam,” he breathed.

The girl nodded. “I’m Claire,” she said, smiling thoughtfully before running away to get help.

~~

_//Save the cheerleader, save the world…save the cheerleader, save the world, //_ Peter repeated the mantra over and over again as he made his way to the Burnt Toast Diner. It was his destiny to save the cheerleader, why she was important to the future was irrelevant at this point, but Peter Petrelli knew that he needed to save her.

He wandered into the Burnt Toast Diner, almost stumbled into a chair as a Japanese man noticed him come in. He smiled, walking over to him. “Peter Petrelli?” he asked.

Peter looked over the Japanese man, regarding him cautiously. “Who are you?” he asked defensively.

“I’m Ando Masahashi, friend of Hiro,” he said excitedly, “Save the cheerleader, save the world!”

“You know where the cheerleader is?”

Ando nodded. “Union Wells High school, its ten minutes from here,” he said.

“Where’s Hiro?”

“Hiro’s not here. He went to save a friend,” he sighed, “but you are you here to save the cheerleader,”

“Great!” Peter mused, standing up from the counter stool, his sight wavering as he stood. He hadn’t been feeling all that great since getting off the bus from New York but now, he felt worse than ever. How was he supposed to save the cheerleader when he felt like crap? Peter took one step forward before collapsing onto the floor. He saw Ando in front of him, and several other people see if he was okay before his world was blanketed in darkness.

Still, the mantra repeated in his head as his world was turned upside down. ‘Save the cheerleader, save the world.’ He wouldn’t be saving the cheerleader tonight.

tbc

 


End file.
